Return of an Enemy and reunitement of friends
by chinaluv
Summary: This takes place after season three ends. Emma comes back and stirrs everything up. Lewis comes back to try an help the girls keep their secret from two enemies from the past.
1. Reunion

Cleo, Bella, and Rikki were wading in the moon pool at Mako Island. The three just needed to be alone for a while. Suddenly, another figure entered the pool from the underwater entrance. The three girls turned wondering who the fourth person could be.

Each girl had their suspicions. Cleo wanted her boy friend, Lewis, to be there, but she knew that would be impossible considering he was overseas. Bella also wanted her boyfriend, Will, to be there. Unlike Lewis; however, Will was just a few miles away. Rikki didn't have a boyfriend but deep down she knew that she wanted Zane to be there supporting her.

After the girls turned two of them realized who it was and were shocked. The mysterious girl was really happy to see Rikki and Cleo. Bella, on the other hand was really confused.

The four girls swam back to the shore and Rikki steam dried each of the girls until their mermaid tales disappeared, then the explanation began.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Paris or somewhere exotic." Cleo questioned the girl.

"Don't I at least get a hug before being questioned?" she fired back. Cleo and Rikki hugged the girl while Bella stood again behind them confused. After the hug Rikki gave the girl the tell me everything look.

"I'm back for two weeks or so. More importantly, what's new? I see that you've made a new friend." The girl said smiling at Bella.

"Hi, I'm Bella. And you are?" Bella asked the girl

"Nice to meet you Bella. I'm Emma." Emma smiled.

"Not to be like rude but I suggest we go somewhere more private to continue our introductions." Rikki said a bit more firmly than she needed to.

"Okay lets go to my house then," Cle suggested in order to keep everyone from arguing.

"What about Kim? You know what happened last time." Bella's words forced Cleo to remember that Kim nearly found out their secret.

"She's not home she's at her friends. Now lets go. It looks like it's going to rain and you know what'll happen if we aren't indoors by then." Cleo urged all of them to get going fearing that they'd all get wet and turn into mermaids.

When the girls got into Cleo's room the real introductions began.

"SO what's new? I see you replaced me." Emma hinted at Bella knowing that she would provoke someone to tell her the truth.

"Well Lewis is gone for now. More importantly we didn't replace you. We met Bella like a week after you left. She's one of us now and she knows the truth." Emma stared at Cleo as if she were crazy.

"You told her? Why? How long was I really gone for? It seems to me like it's been longer than a year." Emma said really annoyed at Rikki and Cleo for telling anon mermaid the secret.

A vibrating sound caught all the girls attention. Bella after a few seconds of determining it was her cell going off and not any of the others grabbed her bag from Cleo's bed and flipped it open.

"It's Will. I have to go he wants me to meet him somewhere. See you later. Lets meet at Mako later. See ya." Bella said as she left the room. Sort of happy because she knew that her being in the room made things a bit awkward.

"So how was your trip? Rikki asked a bit jealous that Emma had such a perfect family compared together family that consisted of just her and her dad. Rikki would have loved to travel the world with her family.

"Amazing. So, Bella seems nice." Emma began. After a few seconds of more awkward silence Cleo and Rikki described everything that happened within the last year such as Charlotte and Lewis leaving. The main thing that Emma was really interested in was Bella. Emma really didn't have a good feeling about her and hoped that Cleo and Rikki could convince her otherwise. Emma was shocked at how Cleo and Rikki could find another mermaid yet alone with her help stop a meteorite from colliding with Earth. After half an hour of talking about Emma's trip and everything that happened in Gold Coast the girls decided that they should do something other than sit in a room all day. Cleo perked up at the idea of getting out of her room and doing something other than explain to Emma everything that she missed.

"Rikki lets show her where we usually hang out." Rikki knew exactly where Cleo wanted to go and was really excited to see the look on Emma's face when she saw where they were going.

When the girls got to the café Emma's face was shocked. She was so surprised and happy for Rikki. Rikki, almost reading Emma's reaction smiled and nodded at Emma who was thinking about the café. As the girls entered the café a smile appeared across Cleo's face. Lewis was sitting at one of the tables. Cleo quickly walked up to where he was and was tempted to kiss him right then and there; however, fear crossed her face because if it wasn't Lewis then she'd feel horrible and embarrassed and she really didn't want that.

"Lewis?" Cleo asked as the boy turned around. "Lewis, what are you doing here? I'm so happy to see you." Lewis smiled and kissed her.

"That's enough Romeo now spill, why are you here?" Rikki broke up the romance. Deep down Rikki knew she was a bit jealous of Cleo because of Zane and how much he was a jerk and so not worth her time.

"My professor and mentor wants me to meet one of his colleagues and learn from them for a while." He gestured toward Emma confused as ever.

I'm here for a while as well. My dad has some business to take care of here." Emma explained. She knew she had to keep one thing secret though for the good of the others she had to.

"Well the three of us have to go now. We're meeting Bella. See you later Lewis. I'm so happy you're back." Cleo gave Lewis a quick kiss and then the three of them were off to Mako like they used to.

Emma swam through the underwater entrance to the moon pool where the others were waiting for her. It was half an hour before the sun set and all four girls wanted to be home by dark because they knew if they weren't that their parents would get mad and potentially ground them.

"It'll be dark soon so we might want to go home first and maybe meet somewhere later." Emma suggested knowing that if she weren't home by dark her parents would freak.

"We're going to have a party tonight. In celebration of Emma and Lewis returning." Cleo said nudging Emma.

"Let's get out of here and meet back at Cleo's in like two hours." No one disagreed with what Rikki said so the four of them raced back to their hiding spot where no one really went. There Rikki steam dried everyone and they took their separate paths to go back to their houses.


	2. The Return of an Enemy

Chapter 2: Return of an enemy

Lewis, after hanging out at Rikki's café for an hour after his girlfriend and her friends left went to where he was to be meeting his teacher for the next few weeks. He had no idea who it could be, his mentor didn't say anything or even tell him what his or her name was. As he approached the meeting point which was actually the dock near the water by Rikki's. He didn't see anyone waiting for him so he guessed that he was early.

Lewis was glad he had some time to think before he saw her again. He suspected many marine biologist that could be his new teacher including one he never really wanted to see again. would teach him a lot but he knew the consequences for working with her could get the girls in some trouble. He planed out what he would say to her if she brought up mermaids in any thing she said. He would just act casually and hope for the best. After a few minutes of wafting and thinking someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you Lewis McCartney?" Lewis spun around to see a tall looking man that reminded him of one of 's guards that kept him locked up in a room on her boat a few years ago. Lewis ignored the fact and nodded. The man led Lewis around some buildings that he didn't even notice. When they entered the building the guard suddenly stopped in front of a tall wooden door.

"Go down the hall and go down the stairs to your left. Your teacher's assistant will be waiting for you." The escort told him almost harshly.

Lewis followed the directions fearing if he didn't that he'd disappoint his teacher and somehow get himself thrown off the scholarship. He just wanted to do his schoolwork and hang out with his girlfriend. After walking a few steps he saw a girl reading. He figured that this was his girl considering there was no one else in the hallway. He tapped her on her shoulder and she finished reading her page before she looked up.

` "Lewis. She said I'd be meeting someone here but I would never have guessed that it would be you." The girl said almost flirting with him.

"It's great to see you Charlotte. No um can you take me to your boss because," he looked at his watch which he wore every day. "I'm late." Charlotte nodded and opened the door behind her.

Behind the door there was a small room which consisted of sitting chairs, a desk chair, a desk, a computer and it seemed to Lewis that someone was sitting in the office chair. Lewis looked around and what he could see on the computer screen worried him. On the screen was research on mermaids and one of the articles mentioned . Now he knew that his suspicions were true and who the marine biologist had to be, Denman. The chair slowly turned around and Lewis ' suspicions were true.

She knew about Cleo, Emma, and Rikki for a little while. She discovered them when she put up camera's around the moon pool's entrance to count fish populations. After she found out she tried to capture the girls. Luckily the girls managed to escape and later trick her into think that they gave up their powers and ability to turn into mermaids. They were lucky that the luner eclipse happened the day after nearly turned them into science experiments. Lewis wondered if the reason she was back had to do with his ex girlfriend, Charlotte.

"Have a seat Lewis." said. Lewis obeyed hesitantly.

"It's great to see you again Lewis." said happily.

"So um not to be rude but why am I here? My teacher told me I'd be doing research." Lewis asked wanting to know the truth to why he was there.

"I want you to tell me the truth about mermaids and about your friends." said firmly.

"Well they existed but they don't now. You saw Emma, Cleo, and Rikki. You know what happened at Mako. Now if ther's nothing else I can do then I'll go." Lewis started to stand up but 's smile caught him. He wonder how much of the truth she knew.

"You know more than you say. You've been lying to everyone. It's time to expose then. Time to let the world know the truth. You know mermaids are real Lewis. You know the girls still have their powers. If you help me you could be the most famous scientist ever." explained. Lewis really didn't want to hear what she said considering what happened last time. He could never forgive anyone that locked him in a room while his friends were being tapped.

"I'm leaving." Lewis said turning toward the door. HE gave charlotte a see you later look as she opened the door for her. As soon as he was out of the building he ran as fast as she could.


	3. NEWS!

Cleo, Bella, Rikki, and Emma were sitting at a table at Rikki's café. Everyone was silent until Lewis ran into the café looking for the girls.

"Is something wrong Lewis?" Cleo asked him as he caught his breath.

"You'll never believe who's back." The girls stared at him as if he were crazy they were anxious to see who he was talking about. None of them knew how important Lewis' news was.

"Who?" The girls asked simultaneously.

"Charlotte." Cleo clenched her fists angered at the mention of Charlotte. She though she saw the last of her last year before Emma left. "Not only her but too." Lewis could tell Emma, Cleo, and Rikki were angry as well as frightened probably from what happened the last time they encountered them. Bella; however, looked confused as ever. Lewis and the others knew they would have to explain to Bella about how much danger they were in now that Charlotte and were back.

"I suggest we go somewhere more private to discuss this." Emma said feeling as if people were watching her. It was time for her to tell the others about her little secret.

The five of them went to the boat shack where they found Will sitting at his desk admiring his fossils. After introducing Will to Emma they started talking about what the plan would be.

"So who exactly are these people?" Bella asked for both her and Will's sake.

"Charlotte is a dumb little used to be mermaid that stole Lewis away until we showed her. SHE knows our secret though." Cleo nearly lost it. She was so angry that the girl that stole Lewis away from her and nearly made her loose her ability to become a mermaid. She still held a grudge against her.

" is a wacko marine biologist that found out about us. We tricked her into thinking we gave up our powers. Now I honestly think that we may be being watched. I think the best thing we can do is just try not to get wet and by that I mean no more swimming. Not for a while anyway. Oh and Bella I don't think we really need to worry about you or Will considering she doesn't know you yet." Emma was hiding some thing big but she didn't want to show it. Emma wanted to tell the girls the truth but didn't feel like she could fully trust everyone in the room considering she just met two of them.

"Okay, so Lewis what are you going to do?" Cleo asked her boy friend hoping he could do something to convince to forget about the whole mermaid thing.

"I'm going to do some work. I'm only here for a while. The only way I can stay is if I help her with something. I'll do as much as I can to help. Now I really have to go. I'll see you guys later." Lewis kissed Cleo and then walked off. Cleo knew by the way Lewis spoke that he was sincere and sad that he had to leave. She knew he wanted to help.

"I have to go too. I'll see you guys later." Emma knew she was way to vague in her answer but would worry about that later. She just had to leave and go somewhere. Emma knew that if she stayed in the boat house any longer that she'd loose it and probably convince herself to do something stupid like tell them the truth about her secret.

Cleo, Rikki, Bella, and Will remained in the boat shack. For a while it reminded them about when it was just the four of them and how life was simpler then. They all knew that things wouldn't be the same now especially with everyone back. Enemies and friends united again. For a while it was silent until finally Cleo spoke.

"Rikki, why don't we leave these two love birds alone. Besides, I have something to talk to you about. Have fun guys. Call us later Bella. Bye." Cleo nearly had to drag Rikki outside. After seeing Cleo's facial expression Rikki followed without hesitation. Rikki knew something was wrong. Cleo only looked like that if something were wrong.

Cleo and Rikki walked down the beach away from the water but not so much as to cause suspicion. Rikki was dying inside she wanted to know what Cleo was thinking. When they got to their secret spot, where they always hung out. Cleo started talking.

"I can tell and I know you can too that Emma's hiding something form us. I don't know what, but I think something's wrong. She needs to know that she can trust us. " Cleo hinted at Rikki and Rikki understood. She knew that the person Cleo was talking about was her or Bella. It took Rikki a few seconds to find something appropriate to the situation to say.

"I agree, there's something wrong. She's defiantly hiding something from us. Did you see the way she tensed up when Lewis mentioned her. She's defiantly not telling us something. It's either something to do with her or something to do with Bella. Oh, and I loved your explanation of Charlotte. As much as I'd describe her differently you did pretty good. So what do you think we should do? Confront her? Because if you do you're on your own. WE don't get along when it comes to disagreements and Bella's out of the question on this." Rikki hoped that Cleo understood all of what she said. She knew that she switched up some of what she said and that she twisted her words a bit.

"Thanks. Yeah I noticed. She also hesitated when she explained who she is to the others. I think we need to wait. If we confront her she won't tell us. Like you said she'll overreact and get mad." Rikki didn't like the way Cleo said we. Emma wouldn't listen to her at all and Cleo knew it she just didn't want to do it by herself or accept the fact that Rikki and Emma didn't get along the best.

"Should we at least tell Bella that Emma's upset about something and that she shouldn't try to provoke her?" Rikki asked hoping that Cleo would say yes. Even if she said no they'd still eventually end up telling Bella about Emma because neither of them could keep a secret for that long. Besides, Bella deserved to know.

"No, we shouldn't because if we do there will be more problems than we need right now. We'll keep this to ourselves as long as we can. For now we need to make sure we all avoid water."Cleo smiled proudly.


	4. The Decision

Hope you enjoy this. Thanks for all the reviews and for some reason my computer doesn't like the evil marine biologist's name. I have no idea why but in place of her name is D

Emma needed time to think. She had so many thoughts going on in her head that she felt like she needed to just tell someone everything that's happened. She k new it couldn't be Rikki or Cleo. Bella was out of the question. She really wished that Ash was back. She knew; however that he was gone for another week. She just needed to speak with him for a minute to remind her that her life was just a tiny bit normal. Normal enough so that she could have a boy friend.

Sometimes Emma really wished she could give up her powers or the ability to turn into a mermaid. She knew; however if she wished it all away that she'd miss it and especially miss hanging out with Rikki and Cleo.

Emma's thoughts kept bugging her when she was at the boat shack she just needed to talk to Ash. She took at her phone and tried Ash's cell. She really hoped that he'd pick up but her hopes were dashed when no one answered.

Finally Emma just shut down and sat on a rock that was on the rock conveniently located about ten paces from where she was walking. Emma sat down and calmed herself down a bit. She had to force herself to think about what happened the day before. It was a painful memory but somehow Emma had the strength to remember.

_**The previous day…**_

Emma left Rikki's café happy and excited; she needed to go to her house to get something before she saw the others later. On her way there she couldn't help but feel as though someone was following her. She turned around quickly and saw some random guy that looked vaguely familiar. It reminded her of two and a half years ago when and her guards watched her, Rikki, and Cleo swim in and out of the entrance to the moon pool. She felt in a way trapped. It just made her feel off and it was really bugging her. She thought it was her little secret but she wouldn't let herself think about it so she kept walking. When she walked through the front door she heard her mom talking to someone.

"Someone here mom?" Emma questioned as she walked to the kitchen. There she saw her mom talk to someone very familiar to Emma but she wasn't happy to see her.

"D, what are you doing here?" Emma asked almost too nervous and hesitantly as turned around.

"I would introduce you but I see that you've already met. She's a business associate of your father's. She helped convince your father to let us come back her e for a while." Emma's mom smiled to ease up the tension that Emma created by walking in.

"Your daughter and her friends Cleo, Rikki, and Lewis helped me with some marine biology work on fish." D eyed Emma in almost an devilish way when she mentioned fish. "Actually, I was going to ask for some help on something I'm working on now. IF you don't mind Mrs. Gilbert I'd like to speak with Emma alone." Emma's mom hesitated but eventually nodded and left Emma with in the kitchen.

"Let's take a little walk." She told Emma hinting toward the door. Emma considered just running up to her room and locking the door. she was really frightened at the idea of being alone with her enemy. knew or at least suspected that Emma would be hesitant and frightened so she offered some reassuring words because she knew how scared she would be talking and standing next to someone that almost dissected her and her best friend.

"Look, Emma. Relax; it'll just be you and me. Nothing to worry about." Emma shivered at what she just said. That's why she recognized the man that was looking at her it was one of 's men. Now she was even more worried that something could happen on their little walk.

Ignoring all the warning signs Emma still walked with . They went to the boat dock where Emma saw the way to familiar boat. 's boat was creepy compared to all the other boats docked. Emma didn't want to go on the boat but she knew if she didn't something bad could happen to her. When she climbed aboard she made sure there was no water on the deck and that the doctor was the only one on board other than herself.

"What do you want with me?" Emma asked wanting the truth and just to make sure gave her the truth she showed her the _I'm serious look._

"Like I said to your mom, I want your help Emma. With my research that's it nothing else. I won't hurt you." D tried to reassure her.

"Why me? Why? Answer me that and I may consider the offer." Emma tried. She really wanted to see if had an actually reason for making Emma take a walk and get on her boat with her.

"You're smart. Besides, Lewis is helping too. His professor sent him here to learn from me. I will teach him everything I know about being a marine biology and if you let me I'll teach you too. Emma rolled her eyes at the idea of actually learning form .

"Why should I help you. What did you do to deserve my help?" Emma wanted to try to convince her.

"It's your choice Emma. I just thought you'd be the best choice to help me and that you'd jump at the opportunity. Think about it and let me know." She started writing on a piece of paper as she saw consideration cross Emma's face.

"I'll consider it" Emma said and she really didn't know why she was thinking about doing it after everything that happened. handed Emma a piece of paper with 's phone number before she left the boat.

Emma still was confused as to why asked her over Cleo. Considering Cleo like marine animals more than she did. Emma considered the fact that she was probably smarter than Cleo also that if Lewis and Cleo were working together that they'd goof around or kiss a lot.

_**Present**_

After thinking about it for like an hour Emma really wanted to go for a swim to just go in g the clear blue water and clear her hear just for a minute. She knew she couldn't but was almost considering it. Emma knew that she had to go tell her friends about what happened but she really didn't want to yet. This would have to be something she kept to herself for a while.

Emma sat on her rock for a while until her cell vibrated she hoped it was Ash. She opened her phone and realized that someone texted her.

I'll call as soon as I can Love you Em.

-Ash

Emma knew she would have to wait and talk to him for a while. She was really happy to hear from him and was hoping he'd call soon. After she sent him a reply saying she loved him she put her phone back in her pocket she realized that the piece of paper with D's phone number was still in her pocket. Emma took it out and did something she knew she'd regret. She took out her cell phone and dialed the number.


	5. Preparation

Chapter 5: Preparation.

This chapter wont' be one of my best I know that for a fact but I think this one may be more boring than the others because this doesn't have as much as an impact as the others do to what happens this is just sort of a prologue to what could happen when the full moon comes.

Cleo, Emma, and Rikki were sitting together at a booth at Rikki's café. None of which wanted to think about what could happen during the next full moon. No one wanted to think of the possibilities with four mermaids.

Cleo couldn't stop thinking about what happened the last time there were four mermaids together during one full moon. That was the night she almost lost her powers. It was thanks to charlotte. Charlotte was a used to be mermaid in Cleo's eyes. Although Cleo felt sorry for her. Cleo would never want to give up her powers unless she absolutely had do. Cleo's thoughts were interrupted by Rikki's loud obnoxious drinking of her smoothie.

"Will you stop that? You're giving me a headache." Emma said agitating Rikki. Emma knew it too. She had to risk aggravating Rikki because Emma had a horrible headache. Something was bothering her and she couldn't do anything but tell the truth. She knew she had to keep quiet for a while though.

"Emma, are you okay? You seem off today. Something wrong?" Cleo asked Emma hoping whatever was bothering her wasn't much and that she would tell them.

"I'm fine. Just didn't sleep much." Emma gave a lame excuse. It was partially true she didn't get much sleep because she had a horrific dream about and what could happen at the next full moon which was the next day. She dreamt that she was captured by and that she was in a lot of trouble. She shook of the feeling and remembrance of the dream and looked up at Cleo. Emma grabbed her head which hurt like crazy.

"Are you sure you're okay Emma? You know you can trust us." She nudged Rikki who was daydreaming. "Right Rikki?" Rikki smiled at me. I almost laughed it was obvious to me that she didn't care about what we were talking about.

"Yes of course you can Emma. We're your friends. Whatever's bothering you, you can tell us." Rikki was being really sincere which was a surprise to both Emma and Cleo. Something was up with the way she was talking and Emma knew it. No one talked for a while until Bella came and sat next to Emma. She really didn't want to but had no choice because there was no room by Cleo and Rikki. Emma hoped that they wouldn't start fighting or arguing. Right now the four of them had to stick together and get along.

"So, what are we going to do about ?" Bella asked feeling left out of the conversation. Emma, who was sitting next to Bella smiled. Emma knew Bella and her didn't get along too well and was okay with that for now anyway. They both had to get along if they ever wanted to be friends.

"Let's just stick with Emma's play of not going swimming or getting wet. The main thing is that we avoid the full moon tomorrow night. I think we should have a sleepover at my house. It'll be a great way to get to know each other again. Anyone disagree?" No one answered Cleo's idea so she smiled; although, not everyone agreed. Bella didn't want to be in the same room with Emma. Emma was afraid about her nightmare and what could happen now that not only Charlotte was back but was too and that she was after her.

After a while of sitting in silence Bella received a text from Will saying he wanted to talk to her. She left accidently hitting Emma in the leg. She mouthed an apology that no one could hear. Emma wasn't mad she had her own issues to deal with none of which included Bella. After a while Emma's headache really bothered her, enough to make her suddenly grab her head with both of her hands.

"Emma, are you sure you're okay?" Cleo asked her afraid.

"I'm fine it's just a headache. I think I'm going to take a walk." Emma said getting up slowly so her headache wouldn't increase.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Cleo asked hoping Emma was okay.

"Now I'll be okay. I just need some time alone, to think." Emma said choosing her words very carefully. Before Cleo could commend again Rikki cut in.

"Cleo, Emma will be fine. She just needs some time to think. If you need us just call." Rikki said having Emma's back. Rikki knew sometimes stress and issues can make you ant to be by yourself for a while. Rikki had that a lot. In fact she just wanted to be alone for a while as well. Emma left quickly after Rikki pondered the idea of being alone for a while.

"Hey Rikki want to come over tomorrow morning and help me set up?" Cleo asked knowing she'd need help with all the preparations. Now that there were four mermaids no one knew what could happen and Cleo didn't even want to think about what happened last time with Charlotte.

"Sure I'll come over around ten. How'd you get the house to yourself anyway?" Rikki asked wanting to see how convinced her dad and Sam.

"Well the family went camping somewhere and I told them that I had something to do and couldn't miss it." Cleo explained.

"Nice, well I'll see you tomorrow. " Rikki said as Zane walked. She knew she should talk to him because it was obvious to her that he still liked her and that deep down she liked him. Rikki knew that she couldn't avoid her feelings forever. Maybe she would have talked to him if Sophie hadn't showed up right after him. Rikki left leaving Cleo alone.

_**The Next day**_

Cleo awoke by the sound of her alarm clock. She had a lot to do before the full moon arose later that night and was glad that Rikki would be showing up in an hour. She got dressed quickly and was glad that her dad, Sam, and Kim were gone for the weekend. She started putting up card board walls to block out any moonlight when Rikki knocked on the door. She quickly screamed it's open and Rikki casually walked in with someone following behind.

"Need some help there?" Rikki asked as nicely and innocently as she could. When Cleo turned around she could see why. Zane stood a few feet from Rikki. Cleo nodded and they finished putting up everything. Everyone jumped when the phone rang. Cleo picked up considering it was her house. She was happy it was just her dad calling to see how she was. Cleo went up leaving Zane and Rikki downstairs.

"Rikki you know you look pretty today." Zane said not only starting up the conversation but also complementing her.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." Zane laughed it was a typical Rikki comment.

"You know I never stopped loving you Rikki."Zane made Rikki smile. He came in closer and Kissed her. They stopped as soon as they heard Cleo coming downstairs.


	6. Caught!

**Just so you know The girls all keep their boyfriends. .. Thanks for all the reviews and for some reason my computer doesn't like the evil marine biologist's name. I have no idea why but in place of her name is D**

Chapter 6: caught

Emma's pov

I knew going for a swim would be a horrible idea but she just had to. My headache never went away and her eyes blurred every now and then. I knew going to a doctor would be out of the question and I had to lie to my parents last night when they asked if something was wrong. I hated lying to them but I had no choice. Since I became a mermaid my relationship between my parents and I were slimming. Even Elliot and I were drifting apart. I really hoped that after quit bothering me that I could eventually tell them the truth. I really considered telling Elliot about my secret of being a mermaid so many times on our trip. He really deserved to know the truth.

My head was throbbing so much I knew there was only one thing I could do to make my head stop hurting. I dove into the water. It felt so good. The cool, blue, and beautiful water. Ten seconds later I could see my orange scaly tail. I really wish I could stay in the water forever sometimes. I knew it would be impossible though. I swam around for ten more minutes then I went to Mako at my top speed. I knew I was the fastest mermaid out there ant that Bella was definatly slower than me.

I sat in the water at the moon pool and felt as happy as could be. My head had finally stopped throbbing. My only guess as to why was because the water was so soothing and that I was by myself for a while. I sat alone in the water for a while. I considered drying off and just enjoying the peace and quiet and then I heard someone coming. I considered leaving but was curious enough to stay.

Then I saw D enter. The scientist that captured Rikki, Cleo, and I two years ago. I froze when I saw two men follow her in. One of which was the person I saw following me the other day. I knew I needed to move but I couldn't. I had to stay and see what she wanted from me.

"Emma, how nice to see you again." D said smiling. I gave her a look of disgust.

"What do you want from me?" I asked as firmly as I could. I was really scared and I was trying not to show it though. I guessed what she wanted but I had to be sure.

"Like I said the other day. I want you to help me with my research." She tried to explain.

"Research on mermaids? In other words you want to dissect me?" I questioned. I figured that's what she was hinting at.

"No, Emma. I want your help with some research on marine animals. Yes I want to take a look at your tail, but of course with your permission. It's so amazing what you're capable of doing. Together we can be the most famous scientist that ever walked the Earth." I couldn't help but smile. I've sort of had an interest in science, not as much as Cleo though. If anyone Cleo should be the one to help . She'd never do it but still. I wondered why she chose me. I ignored my conscience telling me to stay and find out more.

"Um, no thanks. I should be going. I turned around and was surprised to see two guys with scuba suits. I figured that I had nothing to lose considering already saw me use my ice abilities before so I froze the two guys against the walls of the moon pool. I was about to leave when got my attention. I turned around to face her.

"Not so fast Emma." I turned around to see a third guy in a scuba suit with something in his hand. I quickly put my hand out about to freeze him but I was too late. The man stuck a needle into my shoulder. I froze him next to one of the guys but it took up most of my energy. I pulled the needle out of my shoulder and my vision started to blur.

I swam out of the moon pool's exit and I could hear say something like get her form the distance. I got really lucky because the water felt soothing and it helped me get to where Cleo, Rikki, and I first changed together. It was our rock. Perfect for hiding. As soon as I got out of the water and pushed myself on a rock I blacked out. I slept peacefully.

I woke up on a rock. It took me a minute to realize what happened and why I was there. I looked at my watch which I never took off and realized that I had an hour until the full moon rose. I needed to get my bags from home and tell my mom where I was going.

I ran to my house after ten minutes of carefully avoiding the ocean and any shady figures. When I got there I grabbed my backpack and things I would need for the sleepover. I really hoped that the four of us would have a good time because it would be really awkward if one of us was suddenly left out of the conversation.

Before leaving I got a piece of scrap paper and a pen. I took my time in deciding what I should write in the note. I finally wrote that I was going over to one of my friends and that she should call if she needed anything. I don't know why but I signed my name at the bottom. I was happy that I was cleaver enough to not write where I was going. I was also cautious about where I put the note.

I went back up to my room to find anything that looked of main importance to me just in case something happened. I had no idea why but I felt like something bad was going to happen tonight. I looked at my watch again and saw that I only had ten minutes to get to Cleo's house before the possibility of becoming moonstruck and I really didn't want that. I ran to Cleo's house quickly, my straight blond hair shining through the dark sky.


	7. Moonstruck

_**Chapter 7: Full moon**_

**Enjoy. I hope that this will all make sense. For the record Emma and Bella don't really get along that well. They're friends though. This is sor of an intense chapter I have to warn for all the reviews and for some reason my computer doesn't like the evil marine biologist's name. I have no idea why but in place of her name is D**

Cleo, Bella, and Rikki were sitting on the couches in Cleo's living room wondering what was keeping Emma. They knew that the full moon was rising soon and were starting to get worried. Even Bella was a bit nervous. She didn't want anyone to get moon struck especially not her.

Cleo and Rikki knew that Emma was never late unless something bad happened. They considered risking getting moonstruck in order to go and find Emma. Thankfully for both of them Emma walked in the door casually just about when the moon was about to rise. Emma closed the door hesitantly. She thought she saw something but ignored the feeling.

"You're late." Bella said a bit irritated at Emma.

"That's not like you. Are you okay Emma?" Rikki asked as she caught Emma as she almost fell. Rikki helped Emma to the couch where she nearly passed out. Cleo went and got Emma a glass of orange juice afraid water would be too risky.

"Emma, are you okay? You look sick. Why were you later? Is something wrong? What aren't you telling us?" Cleo bombarded Emma with questions. Before Emma could answer any Rikki had something to say.

"Emma, you know you can trust us and we know something's up. So will you tell us already. Come on Emma spit it out." Usually Rikki would be the one to give someone the knock it off look butt this time it was Cleo.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. I'll be all right. I do; however, need to tell you all something." Emma said after sipping some of her orange juice that she froze a little so it was colder than when Cleo handed it to her.

The girls looked at Emma not looking all convinced that Emma was okay. They really just wanted to know what Emma had been keeping from them for who knows how long. Emma explained everything that happened within the last two days. She emphasized the details to her two confrontations with . The girl's were shocked. Rikki looked like she was annoyed and that she wanted anger while Cleo looked like she was going to freak out. Bella was not as concerned as the others because she never actually met before.

"What are we going to do?" Cleo asked wondering and hoping someone had a decent plan other than her own which was just ignore the problem and hope it went away.

"I think that is only after one of us, considering all that having two mermaids would be way to much to control. I think that she's also clearly targeting Emma. Most likely because Rikki's too dangerous, Cleo's too timid, and she doesn't know me, yet. So I think the best thing we can all do Is ignore each other for a while. Maybe then she'll think it's just Emma." Bella said. It sort of annoyed Emma that Bella would be willing to just let her get caught by Denman rather than have all four of them stick together.

"Well considering we're all here I think that's pointless. Besides, we're in this together. Emma, you're not facing this alone. We're all friends and we will all stand together. Fight if we have to." Rikki surprised Emma, usually Cleo was the only one that ever stood up for anyone other than herself.

"No Rikki, as much as I hate to admit it Bella's right. I have to do this myself.  
>I'm sorry but you can't help. I do; however, need help figuring out what I should do. I honestly have no plan." Emma was quiet admitting that. She was known for her plans. Her pride would be at stake but she had to say it.<p>

"You know what you have to do Emma." Rikki said agitating Emma.

"Exactly what is that? I honestly don't know. If you know, then tell me. I'm open for suggestions." Emma nearly lost it. Rikki could be so vague at times. That was one of the many attributes that Emma hated about Rikki. Emma, not having anything more to say just stared at Rikki confused.

"Forget this, I'm leaving." Rikki said giving up on Emma. Emma, not wanting the conversation to end followed Rikki to the door. Emma didn't know if it was the moon making her or what but she grabbed Rikki's wrist. Rikki quickly turned and gave Emma a warning look. Emma wasn't as quick as she should have and immediately let go as soon as her stand started burning. Emma still followed Rikki even after she opened the door. The full moon's light brightened up the room. Rikki stopped dead in her tracts. Both Emma and Rikki stared at the moon. It was almost if they forgot about each other.

All of a sudden Emma snapped out of the trance and grabbed her head. Cleo noticed Emma looked like she was about to faint and was about to walk over to her to catch her if she did but Bella stopped her before she could. Bella was afraid Cleo would get moonstruck just like Rikki did. Cleo moved around Bella and was as careful as she could be when she walked over to Emma who fell unconscious just as Cleo approached her. Bella ignored Emma and went to the front of the room to close the door. She slammed it hard and as soon as it was closed Rikki snapped out of the trance. Cleo wondered why Emma snapped out of the trance way before Rikki did. It took a minute before someone spoke up.

"What just happened?" Cleo asked two seconds before they heard a knock at the door. Cleo gestured for Rikki to get the door while Bella got Emma a blanket and Pillow. Rikki opened the door and was shocked to see who it was.

"Cleo, do you mind coming here for a second?" Rikki asked as strongly as she could. They were the only words she could think of at the time. Cleo made her way toward Rikki and was shocked at who was standing at the door.

"May I come in?" D asked. Luckily for Cleo and Rikki she was blocking the moon's light. Rikki looked at Cleo almost begging her to say no and slam the door in 's face. Cleo didn't say anything so stepped passed them exposing them to the moon. knew shut the door behind her. She knew she wasn't welcomed so she offered a reason to why she was there.

"Too bad you don't want me to be here. I'm the only one who can help Emma." D said happily. Cleo and Rikki looked at each other hoping she wasn't serious. Rikki sighed.

"What did you do to her?" Cleo asked scared at what her answer would be.

"Nothing. You do need my help though. She's unconscious and needs medical attention. I already know the truth. The best thing you could do for her is let me take her back with me where she can get help." D explained.

"You know we won't let you take her. She's our friend and she's staying with us."Rikki said proudly as well as confidently.

"Then I'll just have to take her. I mean she's the only one with," paused looking at Cleo and Rikki. It was then that noticed Bella.

"Yes, she's the only one."Rikki finally stated after Cleo and her exchanged glances for a few seconds.

"We still won't let you take her." Cleo added after Cleo noticed staring at something.

"You have no choice she has to come with me. It's the only way she'll wake up. Who's your new friend?" she changed subjects quickly.

"I'm Bella. Now will you please let us enjoy our sleepover. " Bella hinted at the door. She didn't want to admit it but she heard what almost did to the girls in the past and was honestly scared now that she actually met her.

"Fine, I'll go but just be on guard. Nice to meet you Bella." said leaving.

"How much sleep do you think we'll get now?" Bella asked. No reply form Rikki but Cleo surprisingly spoke up.

"I think one of us should keep watch just in case. We can have shifts, excluding Emma of course." Cleo paused to take a breath. She wanted to sound confident and proud "I'll take first watch, Rikki you're second, and Bella you're last. Oh, and we should all make sure to check that Emma's okay once and a while. One last thing, if something happens and I'm hoping nothing does wake up the others. Any objections?" Cleo asked. Neither Rikki nor Bella had anything else to add.


	8. Night Shift

Chapter 8: Night watch

Bella's Pov.

Hope you enjoy this. It's a suspenseful chapter…. Thanks for all the reviews and for some reason my computer doesn't like the evil marine biologist's name. I have no idea why but in place of her name is D.

Rikki woke me up with less force than I expected. I knew she was strong and probably was trying not to hurt me or she could have just been really exhausted. I woke up in a doze myself and I believe that Rikki told me when my shift would be over. I have no idea what she really said though, I was too sleepy. I know she said something about waking her up if something went wrong. I really hoped that nothing would go wrong during my shift.

After a while I got really thirst so I decided to go to the kitchen and get something to drink. I also had to go and get something from Cleo's room. When I got back I just sat down on the couch and waited. It took me a minute but I finally realized something was wrong. I looked to my left where Emma was laying before I left to get a drink. Now Cleo and Rikki were lying on the couch. I had a really weird feeling like something bad was about to happen and that it had to do with Emma.

All of a sudden I heard a noise that sounded like it came from outside the front door. I cautiously made my way to the front door. I was beyond freaking out on the inside. I had the craziest feeling like something bad was about to happen.

I wasn't expecting what happened next. Someone grabbed me from behind. I tried to scream but wasn't successful at all. Then I saw the door open and step inside. Luckily for me she blocked the moon's light. Two of her guards entered behind her.

"Hello again Bella. Nice to see you again." D said. Of all the crap she could have said. I was disgusted.

"What do you want?" I honestly was a bit curious to see what she had planned for me and the others.

"What any scientist wants." She smiled devilishly

"What, to dissect me?" I cut her off and I knew I angered her. I also was only talking about me on purpose because I figured if she only wanted me then that would save the others from being exposed.

"No, of course not. I want answers and your cooperation." She answered back. I couldn't believe that she couldn't find anything better than that to convince me.

"So what are you going to do to me if I decline your offer?" I asked for some stupidly random reason. I knew I needed to stall for time I had to figure out something fast.

"Well you can come willingly or," she paused. I guessed what she was going to say next. Especially because she walked over to Cleo and Rikki. "Or, we can do to you as we did to them." She looked down and Cleo and Rikki. I needed to do something fast. She could hurt me if I didn't. I did; however, want to find out what she meant by we. I was way too curious.

"Who's we?" I asked before I stop myself from saying anything.

"I believe it's time you met my assistants. Come in girls." I figured it was Emma so I was really shocked to see who entered. The first girl was some person I really didn't know. I guessed she was Charlotte, the girl Cleo hated. She looked a bit taller than Cleo and had a reddish tint to her brownish hair. I could see why Cleo could hate her.

When the second girl came in I realized who it was immediately. Sophie, my boyfriend's older sister. Why was she here? The sight of Sophie made me fight hard to escape my restraints.

"Bella, I didn't know you'd be here. D told me we were just doing research she hinted toward D. What's going on here? Why is she restrained?" It was obvious that D didn't tell her anything and I was glad. As much as I wanted to say she was lying I knew she wasn't and that she sadly was telling the truth.

"Apparently, you know nothing. Sophie, may I introduce you to the real Cleo and Rikki." She walked over to Rikki and Cleo, who were still unconscious, and grabbed my water. She was about to splash and expose them but I spoke up just in time.

"Wait, I'll go with you willingly." I screamed.

"Thank you Bella, but it's time to show Sophie the truth." I thought of something I could tell her to convince her to leave us alone. I knew I had to hurry.

"Then do it to me. They aren't well you know. They won't change. It's only me and Emma." I quickly stated. I really hated lying but at that point it was mandatory.

"Suit yourself." Instead of throwing the water on me; however, she went over and splashed the water on Cleo. I really hated lying but at that point it was mandatory.

"Suit yourself." Instead of throwing the water on me; however, she went over and splashed the water on Cleo. I waited for Cleo's orange mermaid tail to appear but it didn't. 10 seconds passed and I was in a way both shocked and happy that she didn't transform. I then remembered that tonight was a full moon.

After a minute of being in complete shock, D poured some water on Rikki. Again nothing happened. I was really happy about that. Then she came over to me.

"Well I guess you were telling the truth. Let's see who the real you is and if you were telling the truth." I knew she was going to expose me and I didn't really care at that moment. I just needed to escape even if Sophie did see me as long as I escaped and they couldn't find me then I would be safe.

I was lucky though, she only put a few drops of water on me. Ten seconds later I was a mermaid. I instantly fell to the ground. I looked at Charlotte, who wasn't surprised at all. Actually, she was smiling at me. Sophie; however, was completely in shock she was just standing there staring in amazement.

Having no reason to hold me anymore because of my inability to go anywhere far the man who restrained me let go. That was a big mistake for him. I wiped off the drop of water and transformed back into my normal self. I bolted to the door as fast as I could. I somehow managed to get out of Cleo's house. I didn't have a choice but to leave Cleo and Rikki there. I knew that Denman wouldn't have any reason to take them now. I'd be back to talk with them later. I just had to get away for now. In the distance I could hear D order her men to find me.

I knew exactly where I needed to go. I just hoped I could run there before anyone, especially Sophie, figured out where I could have gone. Before I got there I took out my phone; which, thankfully I had in my pocket. I dialed Lewis' cell phone number and anxiously waited for him to answer. I hoped he would considering it was 2 am in the morning. Luckily for Cleo and Rikki's sakes he did.

"Hello, Bella?" he didn't seem so sure.

"Yeah it's me. Something happened at Cleo's. You have to go wake them up. I think they're moonstruck or something. I'll explain everything later. Tell them that I'm okay and that I'll see them soon. Oh, and Lewis." I paused thinking about how I could tell him. "She knows I'm a mermaid and that Emma is too. One last thing, Emma disappeared. I think D has her. Look I really have to go. They're after me now. I'll call when it's safe. Bye." I hung up giving him as much information as I could afford to give. I ran like the wind, my dirty blonde hair shimmering in the moonlight. I tried as best I could to stay in the shadows. I needed to avoid anyone suspicious as well as any light patches. I also had to be careful not to look up. I did not want to become moonstruck like I figured Rikki and Cleo were. I just knew where I had to go in order to be safe.


	9. Awakening

I am so sorry for not updating sooner… This story was my first idea for fanfiction. I'm sticking with it. I will be updating asap I'm very busy with school and all and I promise I won't forget about this story. Well please read and review. -Chinaluv

Chapter 9: Awakening

Return of an enemy and reunitement of friends

Lewis, after receiving an alarming phone call from Bella got up quickly. He got dressed and then went to Cleo's. He wasn't surprised to find out the front door was unlocked. He opened it expecting to find Denman or one of her guards, but only saw Cleo and Rikki unconscious on the couch. He figured Denman did something to them. He noticed that they were breathing so they were obviously not hurt too bad, which was a good thing.

He cautiously made his way over to them. Rikki looked surprisingly harmless for once. He didn't think waking Rikki up first was the best idea because she would probably overreact and do something stupid. He knew that wouldn't be the best.

Lewis moved to where Cleo was. She was as beautiful s a rose Lewis though. How ever did her get a girl friend as great as her. He figured Will though the same about Bella. It finally clicked to him that Bella was going, to the boat shack. Lewis knew he should call Will but he was probably asleep and his first priority was waking Rikki and Cleo up.

Out of the corner of his eye Lewis could see Cleo moving. He gently tapped her shoulder. Outside the window Lewis could see the moon setting. He quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed two towels and a glass of water. Half of the water her splashed on Cleo, the other he splashed on Rikki. Surprisingly to Lewis the girls didn't change into mermaids. Lewis wondered if a kiss would wake Cleo up. Lewis carefully leaned down and kissed Cleo. After a few seconds he pulled back. Nothing happened. He sighed wishing Cleo woke up.

Lewis turned to Rikki, he knew it was a bad theory considering Cleo didn't wake up, but he leaned in a kissed Rikki anyway. Outside the moon disappeared above the ocean. Lewis opened his eyes and saw Rikki's eyes open. Instead of pushing him away like he thought she would she kissed him harder. Lewis wasn't enjoying it, especially when he saw the hurt look on Cleo's face. Lewis immediately pulled off Rikki.

"Cleo, I can explain. I though a kiss would wake you both up. For the record I kissed you first. I guess it was the moon. Okay, so what do you remember about last night? Lewis went over and grabbed Cleo's hand. He pulled it up to his face and kissed it. Cleo smiled but was still a bit hurt from seeing Lewis kiss Rikki.

"Now what do you remember from last night?" Lewis asked again wondering to himself how much he'd have to explain. He didn't know much so he'd have to just give them as much as he could.

"I don't remember much after my shift." Cleo explained and then yawned, she was still tired from the long night she had.

"And you?" Lewis looked toward Rikki who was just stretching.

"I remember waking Bella up then falling asleep. The next thing I remember was waking up because I heard something. I sort of dozed off again and then the next thing I know I woke up to you kissing me. That was a major surprise. So what exactly happened?" After Rikki's explanation Lewis began to think. He wondered what he should do next.

"Let's go to the boat house. We may get some answers there." Lewis said as he opened the door. There stood Denman and Charlotte.

"Hello Girls, Lewis. Might I come in?" She asked politely, which was quite a surprise.

"Sorry, we were just leaving. Weren't we guys?" Lewis looked toward Cleo and Rikki who were just nodding. Rikki noticed Cleo's gaze was on Charlotte and the water bottle in her hand. Rikki looked straight into Charlotte's eyes. Rikki could see the hatred in her dark brown eyes and Rikki knew Charlotte was baiting Cleo.

"I think it's about time we left." Rikki said nearly pushing Cleo toward the door.

"Not so fast Rikki. I'd like to know where you're going out see Bella." Denman was really getting Rikki mad.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Now will you let us leave?" Rikki didn't look like she was afraid, but deep down she was. Denman was the only one that really scared her because of what she was capable of.

"You'll regret that. You and Cleo may not be mermaids anymore, but I already have Emma. The only one left is Bella. She is the only one other than Emma right?" Denman looked at Cleo and Rikki who looked completely confused. They wondered what really happened last night. Both were afraid, after all Denman had just told them that one of their best friends was hurt and with her.

"Yeah, she's the only one. Other than Emma. What did you do to her anyway? We want our friend back, and we want Bella back too." Rikki was livid now. She never like lying, but in this case it was necessary.

"Give us our best friend back." Cleo said annoyed as well. She was closer to Emma than anyone and had known her since she was three.

"Relax, Emma's just resting." Denman smiled evilly.

"Look, we really need to go." Rikki said again, this time dragging Cleo passed charlotte and out the door. Lewis followed almost like a lost puppy.

"We need to Rescue Emma and find Bella." Cleo said surprisingly confident. Rikki figured that seeing Charlotte must've set her off.

"Yeah… Lewis, you and Cleo follow them, I'll go find Bella. I know her hiding spots." Rikki smiled, she'd known Bella best and knew exactly where she'd go.

"Alright Rikki, but please be careful. They may be watching us. Now please be careful, and not do anything stupid." Cleo said hugging Rikki before Rikki ran off toward the café.

"Alright, where too?" Lewis asked, hoping Cleo had an idea on what they should do.

"I have an idea, but it's really risky." Cleo said a bit nervous.

"And that is? I'd really like to know." Lewis said excitedly.

"Well… I think you should go and pretend to like Charlotte. With luck she'll lead you to Emma and then I can jump in and save her. Do you think you can do that Lewis?" Cleo couldn't finish because Lewis was just staring at her.

"Wow… Okay.. I can do that, but it won't be fun. It's worth a try though. Be careful following us." Lewis said giving his girl friend a kiss.

Lewis went up to where Denman and Charlotte were discussing something. He quickly tapped Charlotte on the shoulder. She turned and smiled happily.

"Lewis, what a surprise. Come to say hello?" Charlotte said a bit happily that he returned.

"Actually I wanted to see you. I'm sorry about everything. I should have stuck by you. Cleo's such a jerk. I'm here now though I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Cleo and the others soon Denman. I know I should have now. I made a huge mistake." Lewis said happily.

"It's alright Lewis Charlotte and I were about to go to her lab. Would you like to join us?" Denman asked nicely.

"Yes, I'd love to come. I have one question though. Is that where you're keeping Emma? What exactly did you do to her?" Lewis asked a bit nervous because if he did anything untrustworthy than his cover would be blown.

"Yes, we're keeping her at the lab, but not for testing purposes, for just observing. She's hurt really bad. We don't know exactly what happened to her. We're trying to help as best we can. Shall we go?" Denman said leading the way. Charlotte grabbed Lewis's hand, and as much as he didn't like it he knew he had to take it in order to not blow his cover.

The arrived at the Lab. Lewis was surprised to see how much stuff Denman had. There were at least ten rooms, four of which had examination tables. There was a large tank full of water, which had room for about four mermaids, and there was a separate room that seemed to be full of action. Lewis glanced in seeing a familiar blonde strapped up to machines. She slept soundly but was very pale.

"Emma…" Lewis said a bit scared.

"It's sad isn't it. She was so strong two years ago. I wonder what happened to her." Charlotte said and surprised Lewis.

"Wait.. you guys didn't do anything to her?" Lewis asked confused.

"No… We found her like this. Denman's trying to help her. She might not wake up.. We don't know."Charlotte said getting Lewis's hopes up.

"Charlotte's right, we didn't do any of this." Denman said.

The next thing that happened was a surprise to everyone. Someone came running through the door. The even weirder thing that happened was that Emma opened her eyes. Everyone in the room stared wide eyed at the girl that burst through the door.

I apologize for the bad cut off. It's like 11 and I have to go to bed. Also I just received some great news. I'm now on SOAD So happy and hyper. I was going to post this tomorrow morning but decided to do it now. Again sorry for the late update and I hope you enjoyed let me know what you think. Oh, and again sorry about the ending… -Chinaluv


End file.
